


Feliz Dia dos Pais, Quaseverso.

by sunflowersutra



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choque de Cultura - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Fuscavinheta, IngáTowner, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: "Talvez nos seus sonhos mais estranhos, Renan tivesse imaginado a casa cheia daquela forma. Pudera, sabia que sua família era enorme, com todos os primos, primas e tias que tinha, talvez aquela cena tivesse seus paralelos ao longo da grande coleção de Dia dos Pais de sua vida. Entretanto, haviam certos detalhes que faziam a cena completamente nova. [...]"





	Feliz Dia dos Pais, Quaseverso.

Talvez nos seus sonhos mais estranhos, Renan tivesse imaginado a casa cheia daquela forma. Pudera, sabia que sua família era enorme, com todos os primos, primas e tias que tinha, talvez aquela cena tivesse seus paralelos ao longo da grande coleção de Dia dos Pais de sua vida. Entretanto, haviam certos detalhes que faziam a cena completamente nova, como, por exemplo, o fato da única família dele presente ali eram Renanzinho e Rogerinho, que pareciam investidos demais no aprendizado de técnicas de uso de canivete - aulas essas que estavam sendo ministradas pelo piloto do Ingá. Ainda que todos os outros tivessem dito que aquela era uma péssima ideia devido ao probleminha de mobilidade que o menino tinha, nunca se sabe quando Renanzinho podia acabar em uma situação onde aquilo fosse ser útil.  
Ou talvez porque Renan simplesmente gostava de ver a relação dos dois começando a se desenvolver de um jeito novo - uma ótica nova, um novo ponto de vista apresentado ao espectador, diria Maurílio, como todo seu conhecimento de cinema. Teorias de cinema a parte, era uma cena bonita ver o quanto seu pirralho e seu namorado se davam bem. Se em algum momento estivera apreensivo em apresentar Rogerinho ao pequeno como seu namorado, agora via que tinha sido completamente inocente em pensar que alguma coisa seria complicada.  
Crianças eram fáceis de lidar, adultos que eram o bicho.  
Uma das razões para que a casa estivesse tão diferente da tradição naquele domingo havia sido a reação do resto de sua família com o namoro. Não que ele se chateasse com aquilo - afinal, no auge dos seus 40 anos, iria se preocupar com cigano sendo preconceituoso? O que importava é que estava feliz e tudo fluía bem.  
Renan deu um gole na cerveja Concerteza - cortesia de Cerginho, primo de Rogerinho -, e passou o olhar pelo quintal. Ao canto, podia ver Simone, Amanda e Cecília confabulando sobre alguma coisa, animadas. Logo depois, seu olhar pousou sobre Julinho, com a pequena Gabriela no colo, enquanto Maurílio parecia completamente atrapalhado com a bolsa da bebê. A neném, por sua vez, parecia ocupada divertindo-se com o bigode esquisito do piloto da Taquara. Se bem conhecia Maurílio, provavelmente estava querendo dar mais comida para a bebê por conta do horário e não porque a pequena estava com fome. Ele suspirou pesadamente. Claramente eles dois precisariam de dicas sobre criação de pequenos e aquele seria seu trabalho - que aceitaria com muito prazer, como padrinho da menina.  
Por fim, olhou mais uma vez para Renanzinho e Rogerinho - o menino agora tentava aprender como passar pasta de alho com o canivete, demonstrando muito mais interesse do que quando Rogerinho tentava lhe ensinar a cortar madeira ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É, as coisas estavam mudando, mas algumas coisas ainda lhe pareciam perfeitamente familiares - como deviam ser.  
Após o último gole na long neck, ele murmurou:  
— Feliz dia dos pais, juventude. 


End file.
